The Princess of Gondor
by Songs of Jane-Maroon 5
Summary: When Madai, goddaughter of Aragorn, and Eowyn's daughter, is crowned Princess of Gondor, everything is just peachy. But when the cruel Haradrim threatens their lives, who will save her? Only Legolas Greenleaf can tame her heart and hand of steel.
1. Inherited Shock

Life of Despair  
  
DISCLAIMER: Madai (Mah-day) is mine, but unfortunately, Legolas is not. Not of the other characters are, except Winthor. I created the Elseves, and the Kazdunians. Harad is a real place on the map, but I created the Orcs that live there. I also created the song found in Chapter 3. Thank you to my dearest friend and sister, who helped me with this awesome plot. I love U, Sara!! And especially thanks to Mr. J.R.R. Tolkein for creating such beautiful pieces of literature. He is a true genius. Now please read & review!!  
  
Chapter 1 Inherited Shock  
  
Madai walked down the great corridor to the oak double-doors. She had almost reached them when out strode a tall, fair-faced elf, hardly glimpsing at her as he strode down the hall. Madai went into the throne room and saw her godfather just leaving a side door. "Aragorn!" she hollered and ran after him. He turned and smiled at the tall, red-headed girl struggling to keep up with his long strides. Aragorn opened his arms to embrace her. "Hello, Madai, Where are you going this time of day?" he asked her. "To see you. Father has a private message for you." she answered. Aragorn nodded and led her to an empty guest chamber. "What is it?" he now asked her. "Father wants to know if 'what you had discussed was a final decision or not'. It is very aggravating being messenger for private messages, and not knowing anything at all what they mean!" she exclaimed. "Tell him yes, and that I will announce it tonight, when we dine to Arwen's return. You can find out the answer to your questions then." He said as they walked through the gardens to the road where they parted after sharing a last hug. Walking in the door of her home, she saw her father sitting at the table. "Father, he said yes, and that he's announcing it at dinner tonight. And Arwen is coming for Grey Havens visiting Elrond."she said, rambling on for a few minutes before she remembered the handsome elf she had seen at the palace. "And O Father, he was quite lovely, as are most elves, but he was especially handsome and delightful to my eyes. I should dearly love to meet him.."she said, her words trailing off. "Anyway, dinner is quite soon, and Mother is down at the Falls. I must go collect her. I shall meet you at the palace." She waved and walked out. Down the road she went. The houses grew sparse and more spaced out. The trees grew thicker and flowers more abundant. She came to the hill slope, and looked down into the small valley. The seven small waterfalls trickled into a large pond. A boulder sat in the middle of the water. On top of that boulder was Madai's mother, Eowyn. "Mother?" Eowyn looked up at her daughter. She smiled at her beautiful daughter with her complexion but her father's red hair. Her cheeks where flushed red from the exercise of walking so far and climbing into the valley. Madai looked at her mother with concern; she had a rather strange look on her face. "What is it mother?" asked Madai. "Nothing. I was just thinking of how you had come to pass. Did I ever tell you-" "Of how you discovered you love father? Yes, several times. Yet I never tire of the story." Cut in Madai. "But we do not have time to hear it again, for it is time for us to dine at the palace." "Very well. Lets go." she said standing, and taking her daughter by the hand, they walked to the palace together. Entering the great dining hall, the sat as Aragorn inquired, with him and Arwen at either end, Madai on Aragorn's right, next to Madai was Eowyn, across from her was Faramir, and next to Faramir, much to Madai's delight, was the tall handsome elf that she had seen earlier. Aragorn stood and introduced everyone. "My dear beloved guests, this is Legolas Greenleaf, from the distant realm of Mirkwood. He is here as a guest in the Houses of Healing. Eowyn, Faramir, Arwen, you know him from twenty years ago, with the war of Minis Tirith. Legolas, this is Madai, daughter of Faramir and Eowyn." Madai stood and curtsied, and Legolas bowed and kissed her hand. "Now," said Aragorn, "let us dine. We have something to discuss at the end of this meal, so make your self contented and well-fed." he said, and sat. They ate, and as they ate, Madai talked to Legolas, trying to get to know him. "So you are from Mirkwood, Legolas Greenleaf?" she inquired of him. "Yes. I have traveled farther than from Mirkwood to Gondor though." He answered. "Really? I inquire to know more, Legolas." "Yes, I have been from Mirkwood, Rivendell, Lothlorien, Falls of Rorus, Fangorn, Edoras, Isengard, Minis Tirith, and then I journeyed from here to the Land of Shadow and back to Mirkwood. I have been everywhere, but the one place I am most content with would be the sea, which I hope to attain before long." He smiled, taking a bite of his dinner. "Where have you voyaged to, Lady of Gondor?" he asked. "I am afraid not as far as you. But I am content with Rivendell nonetheless. It is really a splendid place." They were fairly silent throughout the rest of the meal, Madai wondering what Aragorn wanted to discuss at the end of dinner. After a while, the plates were cleared off the table by numerous servants, and the goblets were refilled. Aragorn stood, and said,"Now, as you know, Arwen and I are not planning to have any children, and we cannot." He looked into the face of Arwen. "There is no heir to the throne of Gondor. Faramir is the Steward. But his time has passed to take the throne. Therefore, his descendants will inherit the crown. Madai," he said, staring directly into her eyes, "You are going to be queen." Madai's jaw dropped as she gasped for more air, but still looking as Aragorn. "You will be known as Rohan daughter, Gondor Princess, and Heir to the Throne of the East." He pulled from under his throne a medium sized box, and handed it to her. She opened it, and felt her eyes fill with tears. It was a golden tiara, crested with diamonds and rubies and sapphires. She stood out of her chair and hugged Aragorn, crying into his chest. He lifted the crown and placed it upon her head of fire hair. "And," Aragorn said, "You will now live in the palace, because a princess such as you cannot live in the village. But you may visit your parents anytime you please." That night getting into bed, Madai was still not over the shock of being crowned princess. Trying to relax on a new bed in a new room was not aiding her speechlessness. She did not sleep frightfully well, and was irritable the next morning, 


	2. Threat of the Haradrim

Chapter 2  
  
Threat of the Harads  
  
Madai woke and got breakfast, not talking to anyone, and ran when servants bowed at her feet. She was not used to it a week later, and the week after that. The fact that she didn't see Legolas at all through the month did not soften her mood. Most of the time she stayed in her room, or was wandering the fields or at the Seven Falls. She tried to stay out of sight by many people. But one day she was forced to show herself. A messenger rode to the palace door that day as she was leaving for the stables. He stopped her and pled to see the king. "I-I-I am sorry. I have not seen him. Nor the queen Arwen." She said. "Then who is next in charge?" he asked. Madai dreaded answering him, because she knew she would get the same reaction out him as she did from everyone else. "I am. I am princess Madai." She said. Very surprisingly, he ushered her to a room without bowing or giving praises, and handed her a message for the king. It was read something like this:  
  
"We want your crops We want your children We want your women We want your gold We will take them very soon; Yours are armies that cannot hold!"  
  
Madai gasped, and asked him, "Who has sent this vile ransom?" she demanded of him. All ready her temper was boiling over, and she was about to release some fury. "The Harads, Princess. The Orcs of Harad, south of Mordor. You must tell King Elesser, and fast, for if not, all of Gondor and Rohan are doomed to die!" he gave a bow, and fled. Madai did not know at first what she would do, but when she had come partially out of shock, she ran to find Aragorn or Arwen. She found Aragorn coming from his room up three stories, and started at the princess running at him gasping. "Madai, what is it?!" he demanded. He had never seen her in such a uproar. She quickly gave him the message, and started crying out of fear. "O Aragorn, what are we to do? Those Harads; I've heard of them, they are Orc, Goblin and Troll!! The Dark Lord has been breeding them for over fifty years! I am surprised now they decided to make a move." She said. "Madai," Aragorn said. "Go find Arwen. Tell her to write to Eomer of Rohan and warn him and beg of his aid. Then go tell your father to gather up an army to be proud of." He marched out the door to the weaponry room. He entered the secret chamber in the back. In a stone box, lay a sheath. Drawing out the sword inside, it glimmered a bright light. "Sword of Elindil will be swung aging." He muttered to himself, and selected a mithril coat. Then, under the table, he pulled out a worn old quiver, refilling it with arrows, and picking up his old bow. He was ready. Now he must prepare the army. *************************** Madai ran down the halls of the palace. She searched every chamber, but only found them empty. She ran through the back gardens down the street to her parents' home. Bursting through the door, she shouted, "Arwen! Father!" Arwen, Faramir, and Eowyn came running into the room. "Arwen, war is coming. Write to Eomer of Rohan to warn him. Father, Aragorn says to build an army to be proud of. Gather them in the front court. Arwen, Aragorn didn't mention this, but also ask Eomer for about one hundred horses. We will need them." She said, and ran back down to the palace. When she got to the front gates, Aragorn was waiting for her. "Take this to Legolas, in the Houses of Healing. Wait for a response, and bring it back to me as quickly as possible. Here, take Hasfusel." He said, and a big grey horse came at his bidding. He helped Madai up, and smacked the horse's hind quarters, and she took off tearing down the road. The wind burned her eyes, and her knuckles where white from gripping Hasfusel's mane so, and when she finally arrived at the Houses of Healing, she was so breathless she could hardly ask Colithan, the head healer, which room Legolas was in. When Colithan finally understood her question, she pointed down the hall and stared astounded at the princess sprinting down to the room, scroll clutched in hand. Bursting through the door, Legolas jumped out of his chair and letting his newly polished knife clatter to the floor. "Madai!" he started. "Why must you scare me so?" Not answering him, she handed him the scroll. She waited a minute while he read it, and handed him a scroll she found in a hall-table. He quickly jotted down an answer and said to her: "Madai, stay safe. Guard yourself." And bid her out the door. On Hasfusel she tore back down to the palace, and saw a messenger being just sent off. She inferred that it was a messenger to Rohan. She halted Hasfusel, and jumped off. Aragorn and Arwen were conversing just inside. Handing Aragorn Leoglas's answer, Arwen turned to Madai. "Go home. Tell your mother that she is to go directly to Losanarch, with all the children and women in the village. I shall join her shortly." "Must I go also?" Madai asked. Aragorn answered before Arwen could. "No, you do not have to go. If something were to happen to me, you would be my first choice to send as a messenger to Arwen. Though I know Arwen would be more content if you were by her side," he said, glancing at her, "You are needed here." Arwen nodded apprehensively. Madai closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She was frightened beyond belief, but she was ready to cope with whatever came her way. She waked home to give her mother the message, and to say good-bye. 


	3. The Rohan Soldiers

Chapter 3  
  
The Rohan Soldiers  
  
Madai entered her home and delivered the message to her mother. Eowyn cried and hugged Madai, but then walked out the door silently to gather the women and children. Madai sat at her table and wept, and her father, unsuccessfully trying to comfort her, told her: "With great power, comes great responsibility, with responsibility comes grief and sorrow. You have to learn to deal with them. It will be all right. We will get through this." She stifled her tears and hugged her father. "I love you." she said, thinking it could be the last time they saw each other. Back at the palace, Aragorn was preparing horses for Eowyn and Arwen. He gave them each a knife, in case of danger, and lent them a map of Losanarch Mountain. Warning them of all the possible dangers they faced, he hugged them and kissed Arwen on the cheek. Then they were off. All the women and children were leaving with the Queen and Stewardess at the head and in command. Madai watched from her bedroom window as it started to rain, and let her tears fall freely, and not for the first time that day. ******************** A few minutes after Madai had fallen asleep by the window, she was awakened out of her troubled reverie by the loud trumpet of horns. She bolted down the stairs, thinking that it was for certain the Harads, and rushed to Aragorn. "Who is it? Those aren't Harad's; they're men! It's the Rohirrim!" She said. "Yes, it is, and your uncle Eomer, Lord of Mark, and King of the House of Eorl has come. He brings many spare horses. I am curious why?" Aragorn looked out at the approaching army. "I bade Arwen to ask for many horses, for I presumed that we would need them." She answered, looking at him, as he smiled with approval. "If only I had thought of it myself." said Aragorn. "You are doing a splendid job of ruler already. Here, take this sword. This is Elsletha, an Elven sword. Use it only when it is necessary. You are not trained for such a weapon." He said, and ran to great Eomer. Madai followed close behind, and stopped with Aragon in front of a great man upon a tall horse. "Where is Arwen, King Elesser? And who is this young dame, who stands tall and proud beside you?" the man asked. "This is you sister-daughter, Madai. She is Eowyn's child, and heir to the throne of Gondor. Soon, you shall be working beside her to rule the nations of the East. You are to bow to her, as she is to you." Madai willingly curtsied to him, but he reluctantly bowed. Madai glared at him under her eye-lids. "Now, we must go to every house in the city, prepare every man and horse." said Aragorn. "The Harads will come soon, and no one really knows when. We must be hasty. We must be ready." He said, and with Madai at one side and Eomer at his other, they walked all through the village and prepared every man for the battle. All of them looked at wonder at the princess, the only young woman left in the entire city, apart from the healers. But at half past sundown, they were all ready and had gathered about the great walls of Minis Tirith, prepared for the coming of the Enemy. Aragorn had ushered Madai into a safe haven near the battle grounds, where he tried to reassure himself that she was safe there. Elsletha was safely sheathed by her side, and she was positioned by the window, in case if she was called out of need. Very soon they heard drum rolls. They were of no drum of Gondor, or of Rohan. They were dark rumbles, and positively unpleasant to the ears. The Harads were coming. All in Minis Tirith was still. All fires, torches and other lights had been put out. It was black, except the occasional flare sent up by the Harad army. It was quiet, except the drums of the Haradian army, and everyone was waiting fretfully. Suddenly a great blast of fire was directed at the wall, and many men screamed, and the horn of Gondor and Rohan bleated together. The war had begun. 


	4. The Elf Children

Chapter 4  
  
The Elf Children  
  
Madai was growing anxious, for she could only hear cries of battle, and could see nothing. She wanted to help fight. She knew she couldn't but.. Suddenly a huge reverberate was heard from her roof. A giant creature, of at least seven feet, with a hideous form punched its fist through the ceiling of the safe haven. She was no longer safe. She grabbed her sword, though she didn't draw it, and hurriedly unlocked the door of the house. The creature climbed down into the room just as she was running out the door, and tore after her. Grabbing her by a fistful of fire red hair, he didn't expect a harsh reaction. But she let loose all her fury, drawing her sword, and swung backwards, killing the Harad. She stared at her sword, for it was glowing a menacing blue, showing elf ruins above the hilt, which Madai skillfully translated as "Elebreth". Hearing more Harads come charging her way, Madai ran, out of the rear gate, the way that Arwen and the villagers had gone. She ran out, but then was ambushed by a single Harad, which she quickly killed. Looking about, wondering why there was one back here and not with the rest of the battle, she saw several little figures crouched down hiding against the wall. She crept over to them, and gasped with astonishment. They were little children, elf children. What were they doing here, in ragged scrubs and chains about their wrists? Then it struck her. They were slaves. She ran over to them, and they cried out with fear, for they thought she was a Harad. When the glow of her Elven sword glowed on her fair face, they were quieted. "But," one asked her, "How do you carry an Elven sword, when you are obviously not an elf? You have rounded ears." Madai smiled at their adolescence, yet she regretted thinking they were young-minded, when she also was as naïve as a child. "I am not an elf. But I carry a sword that was given to me by the king of this land. You need not fear me. I will not harm you. Quickly, come with me. I know where you can go. But if you do not stay close, you shall again be captured, or killed. So keep up." She said. She looked out, seeing to many Orc monsters about, she suggested that they sit and rest a bit. They were silent for a while, keeping an eye on things. Then one of the children suggested a song or story to lighten the mood. "Well, okay, what do you have in mind?" asked Madai. "Well, we made up a song while we were in the tower in Harad the first night of being enslaved. Want to hear it?" the little boy asked. "Yes! I would be very honored to." Said Madai, and smiled at their light spirits. "Very well. Here it is:  
  
'My footprints are light upon the snow I take a bow with me wherever I go I speak a fair and ancient tongue I am never old, just young.  
  
My hair as fine as silk My skin creamy as milk Three rings we hold The light in our eyes look cold.  
  
We are the elves Most ancient we pride ourselves We care for the trees The Air The Sky We are the elves And we welcome you to our forest.  
  
We praise Elebreth The most beautiful of stars, To guide us with her light, Where ever we are.  
  
We dwell in woods Houses of trees We dwell with the golden leaves We are the Elves We welcome you to our world.'"  
  
Madai clapped joyfully, very much enjoying the song. But the night felt quieter than it was only minutes ago. She checked around the corner of the wall. The fighting had moved a few yards away, and far enough that Madai felt they could sneak by. Repeating her warnings about being seen, they went. Stealthily running they went, across the field toward the main village, but alas, they were discovered by a demon of the south when a fire revealed the movement of the many feet. Three great eight-footed monsters ran after them, trying to kill Madai, and reinstate their slaves before they sought refuge. But Madai fought with all her might, only gaining a blemish on her right cheek. The Harads lay dead, and Madai led the children to the Houses of Healing. She greatly wished to go see Legolas, but she knew she had more important matters on her mind than a giddy liking. Running back on the field, and finding the sun barley coming up, she saw her father fighting across the way. At that moment, he was injured by one of the Harads. He fell to the ground bleeding. Madai gasped, hoping she was dreaming, or more like hallucinating, but very soon recovered. She drew her sword, its blue glow brighter than ever, and ran after the demon that wounded her father. She fought bravely for almost twenty minutes, before she finally fell the Harad monster. Aragorn was only a few feet away, when he looked up and saw the beautiful girl falling to the ground, being struck with an arrow in the chest. Aragorn rushed over to her, hardly daring to breath. She was alive, but if she did not do something quickly, she wouldn't be much longer. He wondered why she had taken herself to fighting, and then he spied Faramir on the ground a few feet away. He was alright, a small wound in the leg that could be easily healed. Aragorn gave a small shrill, whistle, and his grey horse Hasfusel came to his side. He stacked Faramir on him, and Hasfusel carried him away to the Houses of Healing. Aragorn ran with all his might after him, for Hasfusel could not carry both. Aragorn placed her in the care of Legolas, and Faramir in another's. His worry for the both of them kept him for battle for one hour, which he greatly regretted. The Harads retreated at the rise of the sun. 


	5. Bonding Between Human and Elf

Chapter 8  
  
The Bonding of Elf and Human  
  
Madai awoke an hour later, with Aragorn, Legolas, and her uncle Eomer standing around her. She was on a soft bed, a great contrast to the ground which she had landed on. The three had been talking, perhaps of her, but when she woke they all looked at her and were silent. "Madai!" gasped Aragorn, and bent down and hugged her, crying into her shoulder. Madai noticed that there was a large amount of dressing around her chest, and that her hands and arms were stained red with blood. She tried to sit up, but decided against it when she felt an immense stab of pain in her chest. Eomer looked on her with pride. "I take back the things I have said, and the attitude I had upon our meeting. You did not deserve it. You are not a little girl, and I looked upon you wrongly. I would be proud to rule the East with you, Madai." He said, and Madai could not help but smile in return. "What you did for the elf children was brave beyond belief." Said Legolas. "I do not know anyone so brave that would help little children when their own life was at stake. Nor would any woman do it, save it were her own children." Madai could feel herself flush and quickly tried to hide it. Aragorn said, with some regret in his voice, "We must return to the battlefield. There are many wounded soldiers, which are in need of our help. Come Eomer." He bent and hugged Madai aging, and they left. She slept with dark dreams the rest of the day, and when light came aging, she awoke, feeling rested but slightly gloomy. Legolas fed her some lembas, a delectable wafer of mallorn-leaf, which Legolas said came directly from Lothlorien, the Golden Wood of Galadriel. She was able to eat three before she felt satiated. Then she and Legolas talked for a while, and she told him all that happened from when the battle began. Legolas was silent through her account, and when she had finished, he said: "The children told me how you fought to save them. It was a very brave deed, and very exceptional for a first-time competitor, especially with an Elven sword. I greatly wish to teach you to use a bow and arrow, and see how you would fare with another elf weapon." he said. "Well, I think I would like that very much." She answered, accepting his kind offer with much gratitude. "Well then, tomorrow morning, if you feel well enough to walk, I shall take you to the gardens and teach you." He said. "But for now rest yourself. You won't be well enough if you do not gain your strength." He said, and left the room. Madai dozed off and on through the day, too excited to really sleep. Then she remembered her father, and that her was wounded, and called for Legolas and asked of him. "He's fine. Only a small wound, though he will not be able to walk aptly for quite some time. I shall bring you dinner in a little while. But just get yourself rested up." He kissed her hand and exited the room. The next morning, Legolas helped her out of bed. He brought her a wardrobe of a comfortable fitting dress with a pair of strange looking boots, but even more comfortable as the dress. When she asked him about them, he told her that they were of elf attire, and that they wore them when they wished not to leave tracks. "You can do as much as walk on the surface of snow if you wish." He said.. She put them on, and started to walk, but stopped out of her amazement. She felt as light as a feather! It was a wonderful feeling, though a little daunting. They walked out to the gardens together, and through the gardens to a little grove with a small stream running through it. Madai was surprised; she had some how never found this place before. Madai asked where Aragorn had gone, and Legolas told her that he went to check upon Arwen and Eowyn and explain what has happened. Madai looked disappointed by the news. "Don't worry. He will be back soon. Before the next battle." Legolas said.. Legolas taught her how to draw the arrow and place it in the bow before he taught anything else. They practiced that for a while until she was almost as fast as Legolas himself. Then she learned to shoot, though at first she did poorly, she improved greatly. Her aim was accomplished, and she was as quick as a sly fox running from hounds. She was almost as competent as Legolas, and she practiced for days until she felt she could get no better. At the end of the day, she thanked Legolas immensely for his skilled training. For a moment she paused, lost for words, and then found that it was getting quite late. "I better go. To see if Aragorn has returned yet, that is." She said, and ran off. She even felt faster in the elf boots he gave her, which she never found out he had given her his own. 


	6. Apprehended Love

Chapter 6 Apprehended Love  
  
Madai was still in the Houses of Healing a week later. The Harads had not yet returned, but Aragorn did. As soon as he arrived home she told him of her experience with Legolas. Unexpectedly, he asked her how she felt about Legolas. She knew she had done a horrid job masking her feelings when telling the story, so she thought she might as well let truth be told. "I-I-I.I really don't know. I love him, but he does not feel the same. I am sure of it. Though he was incredibly nice to me, it may be out of pity. I am just not sure, Aragorn. I am not sure about anything." She said. Then she hastily changed the subject, and asked regarding to Arwen and Eowyn. He told her that they were doing fine, and everyone else is also. Then Madai asked about the Harads. "Any news of them?" "No, alas. They could attack us at any moment, yet we can do nothing about it. We must be prepared and ready at all times." Then Madai dropped the subject, for it was making her dismal. She went to bed that night feeling exultant and happy. ******** In the Houses of Healing, Legolas laid in his room wearily. He could not sleep, for he had a shadow over his mind. However, it was not a dark shadow. It was some sort of feeling he could not quite place. All he knew is whenever he drifted into his solemn elf dreams, Madai was there. ******** The next day Madai had a dark feeling. This was the day war recommenced. She could almost taste the tenseness of the air. And at half past noon, they heard the drum rolls again. As Aragorn was rushing out the door, Madai grabbed him by the arm to stop him. "I will not stay hidden this time! I want to fight!" she said, valiantly. Aragorn paused. He didn't quite know what to say. He needed to let her fight and make her own decisions, yet he knew that Arwen would be furious at his choice, and Eowyn would strike him across the face. But she needed to do this. He could tell. "All right, get your sword." "I am not trained for such a weapon though." She said. She wanted to put her new skills with a bow and arrow to work. "Get a bow out of the weaponry room then. Quickly, you and I will be at the head of the army of Gondor." Thinking as he watched his godchild run down the road, "If anything happens to her I shall never forgive myself." Madai crept up the stair to Legolas's chamber. She did not wish to use a common bow. She was trained and in skilled use of Legolas's bow. That is the bow she would use. She creaked open the door enough to see inside. No one was there. The bow and a full quiver of arrows lay on the table. She rushed in and grabbed them. She quickly closed the door, and ran down the hall. In the room, Legolas stepped out of his shadowy corner. Madai was gone, and for the first time, he longed that she was in here and safe with him. Madai ran to Aragorn, and situated herself next to him. Some of the Harads pointed and laughed at her, but could not harm her till the charge trumpet sounded. Madai drew her arrow and fitted it to the bow. She aimed it straight ahead. Aragorn marveled at how tall she was next to him. More or less his height. The trumpet sounded. The Harads charged. They ignored Madai, for she was just a little girl in their eyes. But she saved many soldiers that hour, shooting the creatures from behind and saving the ones fighting them. Legolas watched her battle from his bedroom window. He kept a close eye on her, and was keeping score for her. She was up to twenty, but there was at least two thousand. Legolas, with his keen eyes, spotted a twelve foot Harad coming her way, and it appeared to have more troll than anything. The creatures discovered her true virtue, and wanted to get rid of her fast. She shot the thing in the chest, but it brushed away the arrow like a bough in a bonfire. Legolas felt she was in very great danger at this moment, greater than the danger was of stepping out on the field. He ran out the door. Madai was running out of arrows, and the ones that she has tried to kill the troll creature with were smashed to pieces. The monster tried to grab her, but in her elf boots, so was able to jump over its swinging fist, which was the size of a tree. She shot the last arrow, and then all she could do was dodge the troll. She would not run, and show the Harads, her army, her kingdom, or Aragorn how scared she was. Suddenly, Legolas jumped on to the shoulders of the beastly creature and stabbed it in the scull with his long knife. The troll-thing wavered, and then collapsed to the ground, taking Legolas with him. Legolas was quick enough to jump of it's shoulders, but the troll landed on top of Madai, and one of her spent arrows pierced her in the back and up through the chest. Legolas quickly scrambled to the head of the troll, and with surprising strength, lifted it enough to pull Madai out. He lifted Madai in his arms and ran to the House of Healing. Aragorn who had seen the whole thing across the field, followed after. In the room, Legolas gently pulled the arrow out, and Madai sobbed with pain. She was struck in the same area as last time, and it was bleeding profusely. She opened her mouth to say thank you, but not very many words came out. Legolas knew she was trying to thank him, but he didn't say anything, for he knew what the feeling was he had last night, and right now. He now knows the feeling. He is in love with Madai. 


	7. Broken Hearts

Chapter 7  
  
Broken Hearts  
  
Legolas cleansed Madai's wound, and wrapped it again in bandages. Madai's breathing was in short gasps, and her chest was heaving. Yet she stared up into Legolas's eyes. They heard a knock at the door. Legolas went and let Aragorn in. He carried with him a plant, commonly known as kingsfoil, or athelas. Aragorn broke some up and put it in a bowl of steaming water, and handed it to Legolas. "Clean the wound aging, and put new bandages on. I shall be back. Alas! I must return to the field." Said Aragorn, and he walked out the door. After Legolas was done tending to her wound, he helped Madai sit up, to her bidding. They sat and stared into each others eyes for a while, until Legolas felt he must break the silence. "O Madai, daughter of Faramir, Rohan daughter, Gondor princess, queen of the East, do you feel the same as I? For I love you, and I've seen no woman in all my journeys as beautiful as you, with your head of fire and face of cream, will you love me, or will you not?" Legolas asked. Madai struggled to talk, for the wound was bringing her much pain. "Yes, Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood. I do love you." "Will you wed me, at the end of the Haradian war?" Madai smiled softly and drew him to her. He kissed her and held her against his chest. She spoke painstakingly, hardly above a whisper. "Such would have fulfilled my fondest dreams, Legolas, but alas..." Legolas looked into her face, and cried freely, for his loved one spoke no more. ****** The rest of the evening he stayed by her side, and many tears spilled on to her fair face. When a victorious cry came from the battlefield, Legolas rushed to the window. The Harads were dead, and Aragorn stood proud in the midst of his valiant warriors. Soon he rushed back to the Houses, and to her room. When he entered, and saw Legolas sitting crying by the bed, Madai's face white as snow, he knew what had come to pass. He unsuccessfully tried to comfort Legolas, yet he was also in need of comfort. "How could I not grief enough to perish, when my one true love has already gone? Tell me this Aragorn, and perhaps you may comfort me." Spoke Legolas softly, tears still running down his pale face. Aragorn looked up in alarm. "Legolas, do not say such things!" "But how can I not? I remain and she has went on! And I shall never find her here, nor at the sea. There is no peace for me in this world. My happiness has died with her." He said, and walked out the door. Aragorn remained with his princess, and cried, for his godchild and his friend had both disappeared from his life. Legolas would never be the same again. Legolas ran to the back gate in the great stone wall, trying to run from his grief. Yet when he got there, he beheld a great many people, led by two on horses. It was Eowyn and Arwen, returning with those not fit for battle. Legolas stopped, and Eowyn greeted him questionably, and asked him how Madai was. That set his tears loose again, and he bowed his head and continued walking, and he did not answer, leaving Eowyn to fear the worst. Eowyn dreaded going back to the palace, for Legolas would not ignore her like so, but she took off to the palace flying on her horse, to see what awaited her. The people went to their homes, retuning to the loved ones which had fought so bravely. Arwen sat upon her horse and stared after Legolas, guessing why he was grieving so. She rode after him. "Legolas Greenleaf!" she called, and halted her horse in front of him, forcing him to stop. "Do not let your grieving take control of you. You know what would happen." She said, eyeing his tear-stained face. "Alas! That is the thing I hope to achieve. I wish to die, and why I cannot and be left in peace beside her, I do not know. Now leave me to mourn over my loss." Legolas said, and stalked away. Arwen hid her face from him, for her own face was now streaming with tears. ************ Aragorn had prepared a royal committal for Madai, at the Seven Falls, where she and her mother often sat and talked. There was flowers, and her tomb behind the waterfalls was coated in black. Everyone sang to the brave warrior princess. Legolas sat beside Aragorn, and no one spoke to him, for they felt his grief. After words, Aragorn handed Legolas his bow, which he found on the field, beside the hideous troll creature. And he handed him her crown. Legolas entered the chamber, and laid it upon her valiant head of red hair. He placed his grey Elven cloak over her shoulders. He sat beside her, but did not weep; his tears were all spent. He spent many hours there that week, before he left, heading for the Golden Wood, to retrieve a friend, Gimli son of Gloin. Aragorn did not want him to leave, but Legolas needed to forget some of his pain. He was going to the sea. 


	8. The Journey Back

Chapter 8 The Journey Back Legolas traveled many days, with Eomer's company, returning to Rohan's capital, Edoras. Legolas from there planned to travel up through Fangorn to Lorien, where he would collect Gimli, and, as they had previously planned before Legolas was called to Minis Tirith, go out to sea. Legolas had calmed down quite a bit, but he was still cheerless. He rode up front with Eomer most of the time, but on occasion he ventured to the back and rode alone. When they stopped for camp the second night of their travels, Legolas could not sleep. Madai was too much on his mind, and not even an elf could sleep with her in their head. So Legolas was up and walking about. He found a small stream in the woods they were camping by, and he followed it, as if by some instinct he could not ascertain. He walked and listened, and heard the stream laughing, and the trees whispering. Yet, for a moment he could have sworn it was not the stream laughing.and the trees do not whisper about such things as he heard. Trees do not care at all what he was doing. The trees only care if you are going to chop them into pieces or not. Then he heard it again. Laughing. It was not laughing as if out of some witty joke, but it was joyous laughter. His sharp elf ears could hardly make out what was being whispered, though he did catch his name in it. "Legolas.." It whispered. Suddenly a bright light shone in front of him. He shielded his eyes, for it was more vivid white than the sun. He gasped at the striking woman attired in white, pure white, with her hair braided into fiery red tresses. She had a pale but exceedingly beautiful face, and her grey eyes shone. Legolas knew it was Madai, but she was dead. How could she be here? As if reading his mind, Madai said: "I am a spirit. I am about to depart to the land of Methlea. Go there and seek me in Calea, on the island of Colsingard. I will be waiting there for you." She said, and she started to fade. "Wait!" yelled Legolas, and she halted long enough to say: "I love you." Then she faded into the darkness. "That's all I needed to know." He whispered, and walked back to camp. ********* They had gained many miles the next day, and by nightfall they were close enough to Edoras that Legolas could see the city lights. They stopped to make camp and Legolas went out strolling in the darkness, hoping to see Madai again. But she didn't come. By morning he was tired as could be, and in no high mood. He had to delay his departure from Edoras a day to regain his lost sleep. The golden halls of Rohan's capital did cheer his mood a bit, but he was still in a hurry to leave for the Forest of Fangorn. He made it to the very edge of Fangorn that night with no delays. He was still suffering loss of sleep, so he took a peaceful nights rest and the edge of the wood, and in the morning set out through it. Birds and other strange creatures screamed seeing him walking through their forest, but Legolas did not fear, for he was friends of the master inhabitants, the Ents. He greatly wished to see old Treebeard again, so he felt it would be worth hindrance. He sought for him in many of his homes, but could not find him. When he was going to give up and get back on the trail, he heard far off singing, coming closer by the minute. A great figure moved into view, and Legolas smiled at the very tall Ent he called Treebeard. "Ho hum! Very good to see you again Legolas. I always thought you had a very hasty name.but no matter. I do not see it worth the time of saying your Entish name, Lishoabeithdakmoedjfcexkedfeckokadujesiwjis-oh, I will forget the rest, since it is not worth the time, as I said before. I suppose you need a guide through the forest, because you seek the way to Laurelindoyenan, or um, Lothlorien as you would call it. Boom Boom Rumboom Boorar Boom Boom Dahrar Boom Boom Dahrar Boom." He sang as they walked through the forest together. Gradually Legolas grew somewhat weary, but Treebeard did not tire, for he has only taken a step with Legolas's every seventh step. When Treebeard offered to carry him, he didn't decline, so Legolas rode through the Fangorn forest on the shoulders of the Ent called Treebeard. Very soon Legolas found that he could see faint light ahead of them. They had come to the edge of the forest, and it was time for them to part. They said their farewells and Legolas departed. He could see barley on the edge of his view the grand forest of Lothlorien. Legolas rode his white horse Arod for a few hours, and stopped to rest around noon. After a lunch of lembas and some cool water, and an apple for Arod, he set off again. His desire to see his dear friend Gimli kept him going, but he also had to fight thoughts of Madai, for if he did not, he would never make it to Lorien. He did not know of this place she mentioned, Methlea, but Legolas was sure he would get a quick response from the Lady Galadriel, for her mirror saw.his mind drifted in to memory of his last visit there, and he could hear Galadriel's voice almost loud and clear. ".many things. Things that have past, things that are, and some things, which have not yet come to be." Legolas scowled remembering her dark prediction to him. "Legolas Greenleaf long under tree In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, Thy heart shall rest in the forest no more." He still remembered all her dark predictions, but when one is in need of counsel, Galadriel is one to see. She could bring up a piece of history and tell all that happened. She was rather strange in Legolas's opinion, but almost all Ringbearers are. He remembered how peculiar Frodo Baggins had been. He had to stop thinking about Frodo. Frodo was dead, and death brings him memories about Madai.he had just reached the edge of the Golden Wood, and a horde of elves had just ran to greet him. "Your horse is not aloud in our wood. We have a stable for him, but it is not as close as some would like. We cannot have anyone spoiling her wood." Said a solemn looking elf. "The Lady is waiting for you, Legolas Greenleaf." He said. Legolas followed him though the woods after an elf took away Arod to the stables, and after a while, they came to the great city. Legolas was directed to a great tree, and he climbed its many steps, and when at last he had reached the top, he was completely winded. He entered the chamber at the top of the tree, and before him stood Galadriel. He bowed in front of her, and she smiled. Out from behind him stepped Gimli. He smiled and waved at Legolas. Legolas longed to run and embrace him, but he could not without the Lady's permission. Galadriel nodded, still smiling, and Legolas ran to Gimli, and pulled him in a tight hug. They had not seen each other for almost three fortnights, and they missed each other dearly. Gimli asked how his trip was, and the smile disappeared from his face, and he looked apprehensively at Galadriel. She turned her eyes to the ground, feeling sorrowful for him. She, of course, knew what had happened to him, but she could not tell the story to Gimli as full as he could, for she did not know his feelings during this tragic time, she only knew what one stranger could see from the outside of his heart. Legolas bid Gimli to come upstairs in a private chamber, and told him all that had happened up to his leaving Minis Tirith. He did not wish to tell him about seeing her ghost, for even for an elf, seeing spirits was no thing to brag about. After the story was finished, Gimli napped, and Legolas ventured around, seeking Galadriel. He was going to ask about Methlea. He found her by her mirror, gazing as usual. When she heard Legolas coming, she turned around and said: "Follow the Anduin. You will find the entrance to Methlea on the island of Tolfalas, by the sea. You will have three days and three nights to find the one you seek. But beware of the gulls, Legolas Greenleaf!" Legolas wandered out. So he now knew where it was, but he did not know what it was. Galadriel offered him the mirror to gaze in, and he accepted. He looked within, and saw his flaming-haired princess. She was walking along a beach, looking into the sky. She had a sad look on her face. Then the vision faded, and a great shape came into view. It was a eagle, sweeping fields and forests with it's great wings. Then the mirror went black. Legolas saw himself walking on an island, and it started raining. Then he fell into a shape, he could not make out quite well, and then the mirror went back to reflecting the night sky above. Legolas was confused, because the mirror did not make sense. "What does this mean? Will I be able to see my love again?" he asked Galadriel. Galadriel hesitated to answer. "I do not know." Legolas looked somewhat crushed, but Galadriel knew just what would cheer him up. "If you delay your leave a day or two, Mithrandir is coming. He could possibly answer your questions of Methlea. I only know the dark rumors about the Black Land of the Dead." "You know that it is dark?" questioned Legolas, fearful of where he may have to go to see Madai. "Yes. The Elseves live there, the ones that are heard of in the old songs. 'In the land of darkness Once they were good but are not hence Fear them with their poison bows, That kills even the immortal heart.' That is one of the many songs sung about them. Alas, we have no proof of any such creatures. But careful we must be." Legolas nodded, and walked away to leave Galadriel to her meditation. She gazed into the mirror. She saw Legolas and Madai holding hands in front of a large crowd, with soldiers dressed in Gondor green. They wore crowns on their heads, and people were cheering for them. She smiled. She left her mirror-side, and walked back in her chamber to rest. 


	9. Decicion & Choice

Chapter 9 Decision and Choice  
  
To Galadriel's promise, Mithrandir did come to Laurelindorenan. Legolas rejoiced to see him, and Legolas and Gimli hugged him with merriment that Legolas had not had for weeks, since teaching Madai to use a bow. After all in the wood had calmed down from Mithrandir's return, Legolas sought to speak with him for council. "Mithrandir, what is Methlea? For my love told me she was going there to wait for me to rescue her." Quickly he told him of Madai and the great battle of the Harad Orcs. "Hmm.I believe I have heard of such a place called Methlea. Oh, yes. I remember now. It is a place the dead go. The murdered, that is." He cast a dark glance at Legolas. "It is not a merry place, from what I hear. There is one particular city where the kings and queens, princes and princesses go when they die. It is called Calea." Legolas shivered hearing the name of the city. It gave him a dark sense of misfortune. Mithrandir continued. "If you are living and step into the pool of the dead, you will instantaneously be transferred to the land of Methlea. You would then have only seventy-two hours to live there, before you are dead. The dead cannot escape from there alone." "Then why did Madai wish for me to go there and rescue her?" asked Legolas, extremely confused. "Because the dead may leave there only with a living mortal accompanying them. Here," said Mithrandir, searching through a book he carried in his back. The cover was old and worn, and in Elven letters embroiled in gold, it said: Maps of Distant Realms. "This," said Mithrandir, turning to a page near the end of the book, "is a map of Methlea. It is a rather beautiful place, but it is overrun in Elseves, which are-" "Galadriel told me of the dreadful creatures. I know about them. It disgraces all elves to have them in the world, or in an underworld or realm." Said Legolas, and he had a look on his face of like a young hobbit with its pride hurt. Legolas thought for a moment of Merry, or Pippin. He smiled, remembering his adventures with the cheerful young hobbits. Legolas asked Mithrandir, "Do you know of Merry, Pippin, or Sam? It would be a great pleasure to see them again." "I recently visited the Shire to check upon our hobbit friends. They are doing just splendid. Sam and his wife Rose have just added to their collection of children. Her name is Robin, their twelfth child." Mithrandir chuckled. "Twelve children." Then he burst out laughing. "It is quite ridiculous really." He said, and tried to calm down. Legolas smiled, for he had noticed of late that Mithrandir laughed more, much more than he did. Now that the lord of the darkness had been destroyed, he was much less solemn, and often had more time to laugh, and more things to laugh about. Legolas felt they ought to return to the subject. "But tell me Mithrandir!" he said. "Is there any prospect of me making it across this water, the Jorkele Sea, to Colsingard Isle, where you say Calea is located, and getting to Madai?" Legolas asked. He was feeling desperate, for the sound of Mithrandir's laugh was like Madai's; joyful and tinkering. Mithrandir sighed. "Legolas," he said. "If you wish to find Madai, you must do it. You will make friends on the way, and in Methlea itself. I pledge this. If you are so in love with her that you will give up your possible mortality for her, than I am sure you can achieve this great thing that you hope to accomplish." Legolas thanked him, and, sensing that Mithrandir was tired, as was Legolas, he felt they should close their conversation. Legolas slept with a heavy heart. He thought often of Madai since her death, but none so as this. Visions of her were going through his head, like the time he watched the battle for the elf children from his window. And when he taught her to use a bow and arrow. And when he saved her from the Southern Orc Demon. And when he placed her crown of gold on her red hair, a giant contrast with her pallid white face. And lastly, when he saw her ghost departing for Methlea. He wished greatly to see her again, even as a dead spirit. He smiled, thinking of the valiant look on her face, and her sweet smile, and her shinning grey eyes. Legolas was so weary he slept through most of the next day. When he finally did get up, Gimli ushered him away at once. "Legolas, I know your going to do this, and don't deny it at once, don't, because I know your going to do this. Your going to the sea!" cried Gimli. "Yes. I am going to the sea. Alone." said Legolas. "Yep!" said Gimli, "And I'm coming with you!" Legolas laughed. "I guess you are. Pack up! We're going to sea!" Gimli and Legolas laughed together. Then Legolas remembered that he wasn't going to sea, just near the shore. He told Gimli this, and Gimli looked horrified. "What is it, Gimli?" Legolas asked. "Galadriel told me that if you see the sea you will never come back to the woods! I can't let you risk that!" said Gimli, and he started to sob into his hands. Legolas sighed. "Gimli, sometimes the Lady Galadriel's predictions are not sure. I have already seen the sea, and heard the gulls on the shore. And I dwelt in Mirkwood after Frodo and Sam, Merry and Pippin went home." explained Legolas. "Well, why do you only wish to go to the shore?" "There is a place I take mind to visit. Then I shall return to Gondor, perhaps." said Legolas. Gimli looked down-hearted. He wished to ride a boat on the waves, but it looks like he would not get there any time soon. Nonetheless, they packed there bags, and bid Laurelindorenan good-bye, and gave Mithrandir a special hug farewell. He wished Legolas luck, and a extremely confused Gimli asked what the good luck was for. "You'll find out in good time." laughed Mithrandir. Legolas and Gimli walked out of the wood and to the stables. Legolas pulled out Arod. Gimli grumbled, for it is a well known fact to Legolas that Gimli did not like horses, but Legolas explained to him that he very well could not leave Arod behind, and besides that it would be quite some walking time before they reached the Linlight River, near to Fangorn (and when Legolas said Fangorn Gimli gave another groan), then they could go to Minis Tirith to get a boat from Aragorn. Gimli was cheered by the news that they were to see Aragorn, but Legolas hushed him, saying they were only staying for a few hours, and that Aragorn already promised to have the boat prepared. Gimli sighed, feeling it was more trouble than it was worth. The rode for a few hours, then they crossed the Linlight, and continued riding to the next day. Legolas felt hasty, and he did not stop to rest. But they made it to Minis Tirith by noon the next day. Legolas saw on the edge of the city, by the Anduin's banks, Aragorn and Arwen standing beside a large grey boat. Aragorn and Arwen ran to hug them both, and they had a joyous reunion, though it didn't last long. Legolas wished to leave immediately, and Aragorn had no way to change his wishes. When Aragorn had asked where precisely he expected to go, Legolas said no other but this: "To reclaim the princess of the land." And he turned and boarded the ship. Gimli followed behind, and waved to Aragorn as they set down the Anduin. They sailed for many days, and at last making it to the basin of the Anduin, where it emptied to the sea. Legolas looked upon the small island of Tolfalas. 


	10. Methlea

Chapter 10 Methlea Legolas and Gimli, using Elven rope, tied the bow of the ship to a strong tree. Gimli gathered wood for a small camp-fire, but Legolas searched the ground. "What are you looking for?" Gimli hollered from their camping spot. "Water!" answered Legolas. Gimli looked confused, and looked all around him. They were on a small island, and water was all around, the sea on one side, the Anduin on the other. He didn't get it. Legolas searched the map which Mithrandir gave him, but it did not show this island, only inside the realm of Methlea. Then, he spotted with his keen elf eyes a rabbit a few feet away. He shot it swiftly with his bow, and the moon rose just as he was walking over to it. Gimli saw him walking, and hollered: "Legolas watch out!" but Legolas did not see the small pool of water, or pay heed at first to Gimli's warning. He fell in and could not get himself back out. It looked much like a mere puddle, but it was deep as the sea itself. Legolas swallowed a lot of water, and struggled to swim, as he knew he could, but the water was pulling him in. His head fell under the surface of the water, and Gimli cried with astonishment, for he knew Legolas could swim, but he could be seen no more. *** Legolas swung his arms, and kicked his legs, and struggled to breathe, but the water and darkness closed in all around. He gave one last struggle, and, to his surprise, his head broke through the surface, and he took a huge breath, relieve at being alright. But he was not back on the small island of Tolfalas. He saw mountains, lots of mountains. He swam to the edge of the pool, and climbed out. He looked around fearfully. Then he heard shouting, and the sounds of a large group crashing through the trees. He saw before him Elves, of his own race, but they had green and red war stripes painted on their faces. They had bows in hand, and were aiming at him. Legolas reached for an arrow, but his quiver was empty; the arrows had fallen into the pool. Legolas raised his arms in surrender. But as they were chining his wrists, he grabbed for his knife, and threatened them with death, and gave it to many. He fought for some time, but they did not seem to die. When Legolas had started to loss hope, a battle cry came from the foot of the nearest mountain. They all turned and looked at the form of the man running toward them. He did not stop to fight, for he thought it quite pointless to try and kill the dead, and bashed through them. The elves were quite surprised, and the man just ran through, grabbed Legolas's hand, and pulled him away. When the elves had saw that they were getting away, they ran after, but stopped at the edge of the mountains. They would not cross this way, and it was too far to the next crossing. Legolas and the mysterious man climbed the mountain till safe out of reach, and did not stop to talk or rest till they were out of sight of the evil elves. When they did stop, the first thing Legolas did was give thanks to the man, but had to ask then afterward who the man was. He lifted his hood, and Legolas saw the pin of Lothlorien on his chest. He bore a shield of Gondor. It was Boromir. And Legolas was in Methlea. *** Legolas had many questions he wished to ask, but Boromir asked his questions first. "Why are you here? Are you one of us, one of the dead?" He asked. "No, I am here to rescue a friend of mine." answered Legolas. "I am sorry Legolas, I am content here. I do not wish to be rescued." he said, giving him a sly smile. "Actually, it is not you at all. It is a very close friend of mine." said Legolas, starting to blush at Boromir devious smile. "What is her name, perchance? I might know her." said Boromir. "Well, she's new around here, I think.her name is Madai, she has red hair, grey eyes, and she is supposed to be in Calea. Can you help me?" he asked. "Well, seeing as she's in Calea, and you have only seventy-one hours left, it will be hard. It is across the Jorkele Sea, you know. I believe I know who she is. But we must get a ride from Winthor, at Mount Winthor, there on your map. And we must be hasty. But you must not be scared of the Elseves, or they will take you. It would slow us down." Boromir warned. "The horses of Rohan couldn't stop me." said Legolas, and they went flying down the side of the mountain. The Elseves did not see them; they were much too occupied fishing arrows out of the pool, and Legolas and Boromir saw before them a large river, which they had to suddenly stop for. "The Mitrim River. One of the two rivers in Methlea, both as wide as the mountains of Asterdoff. We cannot cross this way, but along the river that way," Boromir pointed south, "is what us around here call a cutneck. In this little island is a city, called Motrean. They have horses for us, and we can cross by their ferry." explained Boromir. To Legolas this was sounding like the only way to Calea was to go further away from it. But Legolas knew he could not waste time, for seventy-two hours was not enough time to get Madai and get out of Methlea, otherwise, he would become one of the dead. And poor Gimli.Legolas shuddered at what his friend would be going through right now. What if by chance he threw himself in after Legolas, and is with the Elseves at this very moment. Legolas turned back to look, but even his eyes could not longer see the pool. They had reached Cutneck Ferry. They quickly jumped it, and rowed across. After they crossed, they saw several wild horses in the valley outside the city. Legolas did not want to waste time asking for them, so risking himself, he hopped on a white mare, who looked much like Arod. Boromir chose a chestnut stallion like those of Gondor. They crossed the river on the other side, and ran at break-neck speed, to the forest of Asheor. 


End file.
